The invention is directed to an absorption casing for a source of radioactive radiation, particularly for a nuclear reactor, having a first layer for the absorption of gamma radiation, a second layer for the absorption of neutron radiation and a third layer for the absorption of alpha and beta radiation.
In nuclear reactors, a plurality of safety precautions are provided for preventing escape of direct radioactive radiation and radioactive fission products. For instance, the pressure vessel of the reactor in a nuclear power plant, being a steel containment, reduces the gamma radiation. The pressure vessel of the reactor is surrounded by a shield of steel-reinforced concrete, having a thickness of about two meters, which effects additional screening against the remaining gamma radiation and neutron radiation. The concrete safety container, having a sealing skin, and the reactor building present further barriers against the escape of radioactive radiation. Thus, for shielding the reactor, a plurality of comparatively thick walls are required. In their totality, all these barriers provide that, outside of the reactor, escape of direct radiation is possible only to an allowable extent. If one of these barriers fails due to leakage, there is no secure protection anymore against the issuing of radioactive radiation. Reliable protection against the gaseous radioactive fission products generated during nuclear reaction does not exist.